


Just Can't Wait To Be King

by orphan_account



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M, Non-Consensual, Rape, fyi Anna isn't really dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-17 23:09:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14840978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hans finds a way that he can become king of Arendelle, by doing the worst thing possible to Elsa.





	Just Can't Wait To Be King

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tentaclekitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentaclekitten/gifts).



Elsa woke up in a fog. She started to remember her ice castle, and intruders, and the chandelier falling-- Elsa suddenly jumped to her feet and tried to run, but she was jerked back and fell to the floor. She finally noticed the metal restraints that covered her entire hands. She also noticed that she was in one of the prison cells of Arendelle Castle. Getting up off the floor, she struggled over to the window of the cell to look outside. The winter weather she had caused was still covering the countryside. “What have I done?” She asked herself. Sighing, she went and sat down on the bench she had woken up on.

After a few moments there was noise outside of the prison door and someone was stepping inside. Elsa recognized the person as Prince Hans, the man her sister Anna had wanted to marry. She got to her feet and confronted him.

“Why did you bring me here?” Elsa asked.

“I couldn’t just let them kill you,” Hans replied.

“But I’m a danger to Arendelle. Please just take care of my sister and let me go.”

“Your sister?” Hans laughed bitterly. “She returned from the mountain weak and cold. She said that you froze her heart. I tried to save her but it was too late. Her skin was ice, her hair turned white...Your sister is dead because of you.”

“No...no...” Elsa gasped as she fell to her knees. Snowflakes began to swirl softly inside of the prison cell. 

“I was going to tell everyone that Anna and I had exchanged wedding vows before she passed away. But that wouldn’t have put me in any higher standing than Prince of your country. You see, there are no laws in your books that say a Queen may be disposed due to having magical powers. Trust me, I’ve studied your laws from cover to cover. The only way I can truly become King of Arendelle is to marry you.” 

“I’d never marry you,” Elsa spat.

“I expected as much. However, did you know there is another interesting law in your country? It states that an unmarried woman who has relations with a man must marry him. This extends to royalty as well.” Hans stared at Elsa pointedly as he let the sinister implications sink in.

“Oh no, nononono…” Elsa got up and clamored onto the bench. She pushed herself back against the stone wall and brought her knees to her chest. Hans moved closer until he was towering over her in the cramped space. Ice began to form on the steel enclosures surrounding Elsa’s hands. Hans grabbed her wrists and shook her violently.

“Don’t you dare! You killed your sister! Don’t you think you deserve what is coming to you?!”

Elsa looked up at him in a daze. Slowly the ice began to recede, but the air in the room became much colder. The Queen stared at Hans and knew what he was going to do, but it seemed as though the will to fight against him had drained from her. He was right -- she had killed her sister, she deserved every awful thing that could be done to her.

Hans laughed in a low voice. “Very good, my Queen,” he said to Elsa. He pushed her hands off to her sides and pulled her legs away from her chest. Hans then grabbed roughly at the top of her bodice and ripped it open, revealing her bare breasts. Her nipples were a unique shade of light blue against her pale skin. When Hans saw this he pinched them and said: “so you really are different from us, aren’t you?” He squeezed them and Elsa cried out in pain. Then he licked them with his hot tongue and found that they were like icy little peaks. Intrigued, he sucked at them to feel their coldness as Elsa whimpered from the sensitivity. When he removed his mouth he noticed they were a little darker shade of blue from his treatment. “Little witch,” he called her in amusement.

Next, Hans grabbed Elsa by the shoulders and he pushed her down onto the bench. He pushed up her dress and pulled off her panties, throwing them off to the side. He placed his hand between her legs and was amazed by how cool it felt down there. Using two fingers, he pushed inside of her and instead of feeling warmth there was only a cold sensation. Elsa tried to keep her legs together as Hans’ fingers invaded her, they being the first things that had ever entered her body. 

Removing his hand from her, Hans stood and opened up the belt and zipper of his pants and pulled out his cock, which was hard and already leaking from his desire to deflower Elsa and gain himself a kingdom. He pushed her legs open wide and put his cock to her vagina. As he pushed in, his heat was enveloped by the coldness he had felt with his fingers. Elsa cried out as he pushed in inch by inch and screamed when he gave a violent thrust to break through her maidenhood. She struggled in that moment to try and get up but Hans grabbed her by the arms and held her down. Slowly he began to move in and out of the Queen, pushing deep with each thrust. 

Unaccustomed to the feeling, and due to the horrid circumstances, Elsa began to cry. Hans was unaffected by her emotion and continued to thrust into her body as he held her down. He began to move faster as he started to chase his orgasm. It wouldn’t be long now -- once he finished inside of her he would legally be bound to marry her and he would finally be a King! The thought pushed him over the edge and he came with a shout, his body shaking with the force of his orgasm.

Hans pulled out with a grunt and he noticed with amusement that his softened member glistened with what looked like ice flakes. Elsa lay on the bench and closed her legs tightly together as tears ran down her cheeks. She took a nearby blanket, as best she could with imprisoned hands, and covered her ruined top and breasts.

“After the witnesses come in, I will have a bath brought for you, and food,” Hans told her. Elsa simply stared into the distance as she continued to cry. Hans almost felt something for her at that moment, a pang of pity perhaps, but it was overshadowed by the fact of how good it felt that he was finally going to be King.


End file.
